Mood Swings
by dopehope
Summary: Lincoln have been dreaming weird thoughts about Ronnie Anne lately during nights and things that is driving him crazy about her. Through out the days he hangs out with her ... having the temptations. Will Lincoln get over it ?
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Well Welcome to my second story! I thought about writing this one after my last one. Also I'm doing suggestions from the readers and ideas about other stories in the future. So PM me or let me know about your ideas. Enjoy the story and Thank You!**

Chapter 1: Feelings

Lincoln walk through a dark hallway in a unknown house with pictures hung up on the walls. The hallway was long, it seem like it never stops. A door opens up on the left side of the wall and a light that goes dim to bright. It kept on going back and forth when Lincoln was approach the room. When Lincoln came to the door, he saw that the bright lights were lit candles around the room and had a elegant scent to it. A bed stood far way from the door, but had curtains covering it with the colors of light pale and light red. Lincoln slowly made his way to the bed while he look around the room with so many candles around. Finally he approach the bed and carefully move the curtains to side. Lincoln discover Ronnie Anne laying in bed with her regular clothing on. She lay sideways with her hands on her hips, smiling sudectively to Lincoln. "Come here Linky" Ronnie Anne said with a sexy tone. Lincoln slowly came on to bed and made his way to Ronnie Anne. "Oh Linky I love you so much" Ronnie Anne said in a dreamy voice. Ronnie Anne grab Lincoln that made him lay on top of her. "Show me how much you love me Linky ..." Ronnie Anne said throwing up her arms. Lincoln sat on top of her, holding her waist line slowly moving up to her face and he cup her face. "Oh Ronnie Anne ... I love you" Lincoln said closing his eyes, slowly moving his head to hers, wanting to kiss her. Lincoln was almost about to made contact with her lips when suddently Ronnie Anne slap Lincoln face. "W-What are you doing Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne yell moving away from Lincoln. "You sick pervert! How could you think of me like that!" Ronnie Anne still yelling. Lincoln sat in shock with a guilt face on him. The room broke apart with the walls and floors cracking in pieces. Ronnie Anne ran out of the room in tears coming down her face. "Ronnie Anne wait!" Lincoln yell. Lincoln jump off the bed running towards the door, but suddently the floor under him broke which cause him to fall in a dark space. "RONNIE ANNE!" Lincoln yell echoing while falling.

"AHHHH!!" Lincoln scream as he got up

Lincoln was breathing hard and fast with sweat coming down his face. Looking around and notice that he was in his closet room. "W-Why did I dream about Ronnie Anne like that ..." Lincoln said wiping his sweat away from his face. "KIDS! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Lynn Sr yell from down the stairs. Lincoln got up off the bed and walk out still scare about the dream he had. Lincoln made his way down the stairs and into the kicthen grabbing his plate. Fill with scramble eggs, tiny sausage like three, and two large pancakes.

"Good Morning Son!" Lynn Sr said with a cheerful tone

"Morning Dad" Lincoln said yawning

Lincoln sat down to the table and started eating his food while his whole siblings finally came down looking like zombies. After he was done eating, he got up and went back to his room. His phone rang and notice it was Ronnie Anne calling. Lincoln eyes widened and was too scared to answer, but press the green button instead.

"Hey Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said through the phone

"Hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lincoln said

"I was wondering if you want to hang out today at my house" Ronnie Anne ask

Lincoln didn't really wanted to go and visit her after what he dream about her. Imagine that couldn't control himself and might be too nervous around her. It would really make Ronnie Anne felt solicitous by Lincoln.

"Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne ask in a concern tone

"Oh uhh yeah I'll be over there" Lincoln responded nervously

"Okay great! See you later" Ronnie Anne said ending the call

Lincoln sat there feeling miserable, but then again he didn't want to decline her hang out. After what he dream about, he didn't wanted to be near Ronnie Anne. All he would think about is to touch her or even pleasure. Lincoln got up off the bed and change into his orange polo and pants with white shoes. He walk out of his room and out the house towards Ronnie Anne place. When he was walking on the way, he still thought about the dream that occurred and felt guilty thinking about Ronnie Anne like that. "I mean she just a simple friend ... I know that won't never happen ... but what if my hormones gets to me and I had a erection in my pants ... How would she react!? ... now having second thoughts about this" Lincoln said with a fright tone. Once he got to Ronnie Anne place, he walk up to the porch and knock three times. "I'm coming!" Ronnie Anne said from inside. After a couple of second waiting, she finally open the door. Lincoln saw her wearing shorts that show her somewhat thick thighs and a t-shirt that kind of show her tips through it. _"Damn it"_ Lincoln thought.

"Come in Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln walk in and notice that she was playing Resdint Eve 5 on the flat screen.

"Have you play this before Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne ask handing Lincoln a controller

"Not yet, but I'll try it" Lincoln said grabbing the controller

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat togther on the couch playing the game. While Lincoln notice Ronnie Anne was moving a lot to the game and saw her breast moving around under her shirt. Lincoln quickly look away from her and tried focusing on the game. He felt his memeber rising under his pants, creating a bulge on his pants. _"Oh no ..._ _why is this coming to me now!_ _Come on Lincoln don't let this get to you ... focus on the damn game! Ronnie Anne is just a friend ... stop thinking about this prevent!"_ Lincoln thought. Lincoln tried crossing his legs to hide his bulge from Ronnie Anne. The more he kept move it, the size grow larger. _"Ugggh ... I need to get rid of this!"_ Lincoln thought as he pause the game. Ronnie Anne stop her moving and look at Lincoln with a concern look.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne ask

"I got to the use the restroom, be right back!" Lincoln responded getting up running to the bathroom

"Okay ..." Ronnie Anne said as she went back to the game

Lincoln tried looking for the restroom in the house while holding his crotch area. _"Damn it where's the bathroom in this house"_ Lincoln thought looking through rooms. Lincoln finally came to restroom and lock the door as he sat at the toilet. Undoing his pants and revealed his length sticking out his boxer. _"I just got to relax myself ..."_ Lincoln thought pulling down his boxer. His 7 inch erect rose, grabbing it and started pleasure himself. Stroking it up and down at a fast pace. Enjoying himself until he heard Ronnie Anne knocking at the door.

"Hey Lincoln! You okay in there?" Ronnie Anne speaking through the door

"Uhh ... Yeah! I'm fine!" Lincoln responded

"Well okay I'll get us some snacks!" Ronnie Anne said walking away

Lincoln went back to his business and finish up walking out the bathroom. Ronnie Anne was reaching for a bag of chips on a top shelf while she was tippy toeing. Lincoln came in and stop when he saw her form. He notice her butt was showing and his eyes focus on her. _"Stop looking you pervert!"_ Lincoln thought as he shook his head.

"So what kind of snacks are we having" Lincoln ask

"Oh we going have a bag of chips and probably sandwiches" Ronnie Anne responded finally grab the chip

"Sounds good, I'll be at the couch waiting" Lincoln said walking back the couch

Lincoln sat down wondering more about Ronnie Anne actions since she wasn't dress "properly" and of course his hormones. _"I just got to concentrate_ on the game" Lincoln thought. Ronnie Anne came back with a bowl of chips and a plate full of sandwiches setting it on the coffee table in front of them. They surely do look good to munch on.

"Brought some munchies, just in case if we're hungry" Ronnie Anne said

"Alright cool" Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne immediately went back to the game and Lincoln did the same as well. Through out sitting there right beside Ronnie Anne made him feel ... off. At some point, he'll look at Ronnie Anne figure or her breast. What really helps getting his mind off her was eating the munchies on the coffee table and seeing lots of gore off from the zombies in the game. After Lincoln concentration got stop, Ronnie Anne pause the game and look at Lincoln.

"I'm going to use the restroom Lincoln, think the chips and sandwiches got to me so I'll be right back" Ronnie Anne said walking away

"Okay I'll be here waiting" Lincoln said chuckling

Lincoln sat there looking at Ronnie Anne walking off to the bathroom, but his eyes narrow down to see her butt. When she disappears off into the hallways, Lincoln look down at his pants to see another bulge.

 _"Oh come on! I just got rid of you"_


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thoughts

Lincoln sat on the couch still playing Resdint Eve 5 by himself and was glad that Ronnie Anne wasn't here to distract him. While he was blasting zombies off from left to right, Ronnie Anne slowly cept up to Lincoln from behind the couch and hop over on him causing Lincoln to scream.

"AHH MY GEEBRES!!" Lincoln yell in terror

Lincoln cover his face until he heard Ronnie Anne laughing. He peek out to see her on his lap.

"You should have seen your face!" Ronnie Anne said laughing

Lincoln couldn't help but to feel Ronnie Anne butt on his crotch. He was about to grow a tent under his pants when she was moving around on top of him. Lincoln quickly push Ronnie Anne off on to the ground.

"Hey! what's that for!?" Ronnie Anne said giving Lincoln a mean glare

This moment he cover his crotch area and felt nervous looking at Ronnie Anne.

"Oh that was ... for scare me" Lincoln said finally giving his answer

"Well you don't have to push me off" Ronnie Anne said getting up

Ronnie Anne sat down beside Lincoln crossing her arms looking angry. Lincoln did felt bad for pushing Ronnie Anne off of him and making her mad. He notice that his bulge went down after what had happen.

"Ronnie Anne I'm sorry for pushing you off of me ... I just felt ... odd" Lincoln said rubbing his neck

"What do you mean by 'odd' Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said still looking away

"I just felt ..."

"SPIT IT OUT LINCOLN!" Ronnie Anne yell interrupting Lincoln

Lincoln wasn't to sure to tell her about his feelings and temptations. One thing he knew was that she would be gross out and disgusted at Lincoln. So he made up a lied.

" **Sigh**... I just felt .. hurt when he landed on my lap" Lincoln lied

Ronnie Anne understood what Lincoln was saying. She face him with a concern face expression and place a hand of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lincoln ... I was just playing around, I didn't really mean to hurt you that bad" Ronnie Anne said

"It's fine" Lincoln said smiling

Soon after the incident, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went back to playing games but the feeling and the urges still borther Lincoln so much. " _I know I just can't tell Ronnie Anne about this ... but eventually I have to tell her"_. Two hours went by while Lincoln and Ronnie were non stop playing the game until his Bobby came back from work.

"Hey Bobby how was work?" Ronnie ask still facing the screen

"It was exhausting ... I'm going to take a nap" Bobby responded with a droozy tone

"I'll setup your bed! I'll be back Lincoln, you know how Bobby wants to be tuck in" Ronnie Anne said as she got up

"Okay I'll wait here" Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne took off running which Lincoln tried getting a glimpse of Ronnie Anne body. _"Man she looks more attractive while she is running like that" - "Stop looking Lincoln! She your friend, you sick bastard" - "Oh how I want to touch her , feel her , pleasure her and stic-"_ Lincoln phone rang, snapping him back to reality. "Who's calling at this time" Lincoln complained looking at the screen to see Lori.

"Hey Lori" Lincoln said

"Hey little bro, mom said I got to pick you up" Lori said

"Okay when are you coming?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" Lori said hanging up the phone

Lincoln slouch into the couch sighing. _"Well its a do or die ... either telling Ronnie Anne_ ... about my u _rge or ... leave it"._ Moments later Ronnie came back, sitting on the couch noticing Lincoln form.

"Lincoln what's wrong?" Ronnie Anne said with concern tone

"Oh nothing Ronnie Anne ... its just that ... I'm getting pick up in 5 minutes" Lincoln confess

"Well I enjoy our time together" Ronnie Anne said trying to lift his spirits

"I did too ..." Lincoln said

"Lincoln are you sure your okay? It seems like something is bothering you" Ronnie Anne said holding his shoulders

 _"Damn it Lincoln tell her about it so you can get rid of this sick feeling" - "No you dumb fuck, you might make her feel disguste and feel isolated from you"._ Lincoln sigh heavily and face Ronnie Anne direction, holding her hands while staring into her eyes. _"Do it! Do it you horn dog! Tell her about it!"._

"I'm just sad that we won't hang out more ... I really enjoy our time together" Lincoln said as he gave a weak smile

"Ahh Lincoln really?" Ronnie Anne said smiling

" _Way to cock block the answer_ _dickhead"_

"Yeah I was wondering if you want to hang out again at my house" Lincoln said

"Yeah we can" Ronnie Anne said smiling

Lincoln heard the van honk outside

"See you tomorrow?" Lincoln said

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Lame-o" Ronnie Anne said as she slowly punch Lincoln in the arms

"Okay bye" Lincoln said as he got up

"Bye"

Lincoln walk out the house and heard Lori honking again but this time longer. "Okay okay I'm coming". Lincoln got in and look out the window ignoring Lori present.

"Hey little bro ... you okay?" Lori said as she holds Lincoln shoulder

"Yeah Im fine ... just tried" Lincoln lied

"Well okay"

Lori drove off into the street while Lincoln took a last sec looking at Ronnie Anne house. His whole mind went crazy when he lied to Ronnie Anne like that. Lincoln felt like he got knock over with a bat wrap in bobwire and leaving him to bleed. Lincoln held his head up with his hand on his chin looking out the window seeing house pass by. He didn't kmew what to think about. Lori drove up the driveway, parking the van and kill the engine looking at Lincoln.

"Lincoln ... you sure okay? I'm just want to know" Lori said

"Yeah ... don't worry about it" Lincoln said getting off the van

Lincoln walk in the house and head upstairs to his room. He lay back on to bed giving out a loud moan of frustration. _"Good job Lincoln, you had one shot of getting rid of this ... dumb feeling. It follow you ever since you kiss Ronnie Anne and your stupid hormones"._ Eveing came by and it was diner time. Lincoln walk down the stairs and sat down at the table. Everybody was talking about there day and personal stuff which Lincoln didn't care to listen. All he heard was mumbling from everybody while he was slowly eating his food. _"You a piece of shit Lincoln ... everyday you lay there on the floor, stinking up the place and worth nothing!"._ After Lincoln was finishing eating his food, he walk up to his room and got into his PJs. Before heading to bed, he went to the bathroom and did his business. He felt aroused while he was sitting on the toliet, so he started pleasuring himself. He grab his erect and started pumping it. Enjoying himself and giving out little moans. After pumping really fast, Lincoln climaxe and laid back on the seat, trying to catch his breath. After moments, Lincoln started to cry, leaning over the seat and putting his hands on his face.

 _"Why didn't you tell"_

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the false infomation about Lincoln. I read so many other stories like this and I'll see that they use that info. I know Lincoln doesn't have that but I still used it** **anyway. Also thank you for reading and the reviews. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Experience

Lincoln open his eyes to see a dark wall painted with gray colors mix with black. He qucikly got up from the ground, looking around to see the room was a jail cell. "Where am I?". A loud bang noise came down the hall, echoing through the empty cells and the noise kept going at it. Lincoln peek out to see a dark pitch hallway with low dim lights hanging down from the ceiling and open jail cells with the same colors. He slowly walk out into the hall and head to the source the noise. The noise grew more louder when Lincoln was walking down the hall and he felt scared when he was coming close. There was a iron door with multiple locks on it and chains going across it like a X. The noise died down when Lincoln arrived at door and the echoing stop. He try peeking through the cell window but it was even darker than the hallway. A strange sound come from the iron door, but the noise was much calmer and quiet. It sound like a knife hitting a cutting board at a slow pace behind the door. Lincoln decide whether he should open it or not while his heart was beating faster with hesitation grabing the handle and plams mad sweating. "God knows whos behind this iron door". He close his eyes tightly, opening the door with loud squeak and preparing himself for what is coming at him. Instead he heard a humming sound inside the room and a smell of chicken scent going through his nose. "Is ... that ... chicken soup?". Lincoln open his eyes to see the room was Ronnie Anne kicthen and saw her cutting carrots on a cutting board with a knife. "Ronnie Anne?". He approach her from behind slowly, still scared and his body was shaking. "Ronnie Anne". Lincoln place his hands on her shoulder until she turn turn to see Lincoln face. "Oh hey handsome, you finally got up from bed?". Ronnie Anne walk over to the furnace and sliding the carrots into a pot. "Uhh what?". Lincoln face fill with confusion and sweat. "Oh your probably still tried from yesterday night". Ronnie Anne giggles looking at Lincoln. "What are you taking about?". Lincoln started feeling light headed and was about to fall. "Lincoln? Lincoln!". His body stumbled down on to the floor looking at Ronnie Anne with a blurry vision running towards him. "Lincoln! Wake up!" Lincoln lay down on the ground looking at Ronnie Anne face. "Wake up Lincoln!"

Lincoln quickly got up to see Lori sitting there beside him, holding on to his side.

"Lincoln you okay?" Lori ask

He took a deep sigh, looking down to the ground trying to sum up his dream and his feelings

"No Lori ... I not okay" Lincoln responded

"What's wrong Lincoln?" Lori said as she held Lincoln shoulders "Tell me, I want to know what's wrong"

Lincoln look up at Lori smiling face and he knew he need comfort from a sibling.

"I was feeling ... different around Ronnie Anne yesterday and ..." Lincoln stop as he remember last night

"And?"

A tear went down his face looking at Lori, feeling like he was going to burst out crying and break, but he held it in for his sake.

"And ... and my urges" Lincoln responded only to bust out crying, covering his face

"What urges Lincoln?" Lori ask hugging Lincoln on the sides

Lincoln was hesistan to tell Lori about his urges because he kmew she would laugh and joke about it. More he felt insured about the question she gave him and looking down trying to summon up his words.

"Lori ... please don't tell anyone this and PLEASE don't laugh about it" Lincoln said with a begging voice

"Okay ... I promise" Lori said with a smile

"Well ... I have this 'weird' feeling around Ronnie Anne and I ... get ... arouse" Lincoln said finally finish his sentence

"Awww Lincoln. ... your just in love with her and of course your 'hormones' are taking control of you ... Look Lincoln, everyone has there urges around certain people you love. Your just growing up Lincoln. So don't worry about it ... there's nothing to hide " Lori said hugging Lincoln tight

"Thanks Lori ... but there just one thing" Lincoln said staring down rubbing his arm

"What's it" Lori asked

"Ronnie Anne is coming over and I might start panicking. My hormones might take over me" Lincoln responded

"Well Lincoln, just tell her how you feel ... don't contain it inside you. Its better if you tell her today then holding it back" Lori said rubbing his back

"Okay ... and Thanks again Lori" Lincoln said with a smile

"No problem little bro ... now come on. Let's go eat breakfast" Lori said messing up his hair

"Okay I'll be down" Lincoln said

Lori got up and walk out of the door.Lincoln let a deep breath. _"She right"._ Lincoln hop off the bed and walk out to the bathroom. Lincoln took a quick shower and bush his teeth. Walking out of the bathroom, he had something stuck in his mind that he was going to something today. Couldn't wrap his brain around it, until he heard his phone ringing. Picking it up to see Ronnie Anne on the screen. _"Right ... I almost forgot"_

"Hey Lincoln, I'm heading my way to your house now" Ronnie Anne said

"Yeah alright, I'll be here waiting" Lincoln said

"Okay, see you later" Ronnie Anne said ending the call

Lincoln still couldn't force himself to tell Ronnie Anne his "urges", even though Lori gave him a pep talk about his hormones and really hoping that he doesn't break. Another thing pop in his mind that he was supposed to be somewhere right about now.

"LINCOLN! YOUR PACAKES ARE GETTING COLD!"

After couple of minutes eating his breakfasts. Lincoln walk back to his room checking his phone for miss calls. Apparently none. "Hey Ronnie Anne! Lincoln is upstairs!" Lori yell from downstairs. Lincoln immediately got nervous and started panicking. " _Ho_ _w am I gonna overcome this!"._ Suddenly the door open and Lincoln jump in fright to see Ronnie Anne standing there chuckling.

"Did I scare you lame-o?" Ronnie Anne ask still chuckling to herself

"No, just caught me off guard" Lincoln responded chuckling nervously

"So what do YOU want to do Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne ask hoping on to his bed "Since it's your house"

"Umm we could play games downstairs" Lincoln responded with a smirk

"Hmm nah ... come on think of something better" Ronnie Anne said throwing Bun-Bun at him "Use that big head of yours"

 _"Which head was she talking about?"_. Lincoln sat there for awhile thinking what they could do. _"We could possibly lay toge- No! think normal thoughts Lincoln!"._ Finally something occurred in his mind. Something that would relax him and have his mind clear.

"Why not we read comics?" Lincoln said smiling

"BORING!" Ronnie Anne said throwing a pillow at Lincoln face. "How about we play a game ... a game that's really fun"

 _"Oh no please don't be-"_

"Truth or Dare" Ronnie Anne said with a evil look

"Ummm ... I don't know. I'm ain't really into that game since last tim-"

"Lincoln! Truth or Dare!?" Ronnie Anne said intrupting Lincoln

"Sigh ... Dare" Lincoln said with a low tone

"Oooh tuff guy!? Hmmm let's see ... I dare you to eat this!"Ronnie Anne said pulling out a worm in Lincoln face

"Uggh I'm ain't eating that" Lincoln said pushing away the worm

"You can't back out now, come on ... it's frrreesssh" Ronnie Anne said wiggling the worm in his face

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!"

Ronnie Anne thew the worm into Lincoln mouth while he was yelling. It began to swarm in his mouth causing him to be gross out and spitting it out.

"Uggh! Ronnie Anne! That was uncall for" Lincoln said scraping his tongue

"Ahh stop whining Lincoln" Ronnie Anne said laughing histacouly

"Bleh! Okay my turn. Turth or Dare" Lincoln said

"Hmmm ... I'll say ... Truth" Ronnie Anne said with a determiner look

Lincoln sat there, trying to think of something. Humming looking up, trapping his chin. _"Have you ever see a- No! get your head out of the toliet Lincoln"_. Many questions pop up in his mind. Most of them were dirty and half of them were weird. He had to choose one.

"Do you have feelings for someone?" Lincoln ask with a rise eyebrow

"Yes I do" Ronnie Anne responded without hesitation "Okay now Truth or Dare Linc?"

"Hmm I'll try Dare this time"

"Okay ... I dare you to tell me who do you have feels for" Ronnie Anne ask with a raise tone, giving him a devilish look.

 _"Great she went for the kill"_. Lincoln started shaking and feeling nervous. _"Well I guess this is the time I have to say it"._ His heart started pumping faster, tiny sweats falling down on his face. Lincoln thought of what Lori had said before and try calming himself down.

"Ronnie Anne I have something to tell you and to answer your dare" Lincoln said grabbing one of Ronnie Anne hands

Ronnie Anne face went to a devilish look to a more serious looking face.

"I been having feelings for you ever since we kiss at the restaurant ... it started out a small peice, but it grew out to a more larger piece and for the pass few days when we were hanging out ... I've been feeling ... arouse around you. That was the reason why I push you off me. My hormones had been taking over me ever since. Well its more than a feeling ..." Lincoln said looking at Ronnie Anne straight at her eyes

Lincoln sat there waiting for a response from Ronnie Anne. She look confused mixed with shock ness. _"Great you scare her Lincoln ... even Luna could do better"._ Second later, Ronnie Anne lips started to move and it seem like she was trying to make words. She then place a hand on top of Lincoln hands and she held it tightly. To top it off, she gave Lincoln a smile. Oh it's not some ordinary smile. Oh boy, that smile made Lincoln melt inside. Ronnie Anne then began to smack her lips before she was going to talk.

"Lincoln ... I also felt the same way as you did back at the restaurant. I never knew you felt ... arouse when your around me" Ronnie Anne blushing " But it's okay if you feel that way ...there's one more thing I want to get rid of too"

"What is i-"

Lincoln got cut off by a sensational passionate kiss that felt like it went on for ever. Ronnie Anne started leaning towards Lincoln, causing him to fall back on to his bed while she was sitting on top of him, still kissing. His mind went off, without thinking. Lincoln hands wander around Ronnie Anne body, holding her theighs slowly moving upwards to her butt. Finally reaching his destination, he squeezed tightly.

"Lincoln what are you doing!"

 **A/N: I know it's been a while that I haven't post this chapter, but it's here. I've been lacking a writer block and no internet. So sorry for not posting this earlier and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank You.**


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Undeniable

Lincoln mind went off from the touch he felt. It made him had a bulge in pants, but didn't really care about it. His feelings shifted into a happiness and a arouse touch. _"My god I can't believe this happen so fast" - " Of course idiot, this is what you wanted right!?"._ Ronnie Anne was still kissing Lincoln from top, her knees on the bed. Lincoln began to rub her theighs up and down slowly. Capturing every skin on her, feeling the electric current through his body. Multiple small breath was taken from the arouse he was felling. _"Should I move up to her butt?" - "Yes! Touch It!"._ Without choosing whether what to do, he just went for it instead and took that opportunity. Lincoln wonder his hands up to her butt. Slowly making his way and felt every touch from her. There lips were still latch together, never departing from one another. Yes ineed this moment was very special to Lincoln. He never thought she'll agree by doing this or ... was it just to make him feel pleasure. Almost reaching his destination, he felt tense and stiff thinking about the outcome of this cause. He completely lost it when reaching to her curve butt, deeply sigh from the touch and was aroused. Without thinking or hesitation, Lincoln went for it and squeeze her butt cheecks tighly. _"Oh god ... this feels amazing!"_

"Lincoln! What are you doing!?"

Suddenly, Lincoln open his eyes wide and saw Ronnie Anne sitting on the other side of the bed, blushing reddish on her face looking down. _"Seem like it went to fast there"_ \- _"Wasn't that obvious stupid"_

"Ronnie Anne? ... are you alright?" Lincoln ask placing a hand on her hands

"Yeah ... I just got susprise, that's all" Ronnie Anne responded grabbing Lincoln hands

"Look ... I'm sorry Ronnie Anne. I didn't mean to move so fast ... I wasn't thinking" Lincoln confess looking away

"It's okay Linc, it's just me ... I just never got touch there before and it's was my first exprience amyways" Ronnie Anne said with a down tone

"Yeah ... next time I'll ask" Lincoln said chuckling

The two were quiet and shy to even look at each other. The atmosphere was awkward between both of them and someone had to break the ice. Lincoln felt kind of bad for touching her without asking. It got to him. Finally Ronnie Anne broke the ice by moving Lincoln hands.

"Lincoln It's okay that you touch me there" Ronnie Anne said with a smirk "Plus it felt kind of good..."

Lincoln didn't knew what to do or say. That comment made Lincoln blush, but it still bug him inside and shouldn't have been doing this with her. They were at a very young age and close to there teens years. Lincoln was the one who had to make that decision to wait until he is thirteen or eighteen to feel pleasure. _"God why do I feel so angry now?" - " It's a decision you have to make Lincoln"._

"Ronnie Anne ... I think we should wait until we're are older and stuff" Lincoln said rubbing his neck

"Yeeah I agree with you Linc. I totally understand ... but I could wait" Ronnie Anne said as she kiss Lincoln on the cheeck.

"Yeah me too" Lincoln said with a chuckle

"Well I got to go, I been told to visit and come back. So see you later lame-o" Ronnie Anne said before kissing Lincoln again

Ronnie Anne walk out of Lincoln room and close the door on the way out. Lincoln lay back on his bed, giving out a loud sigh. _"It's all enmity you block head" - " Sure it was, I mean you could have cross the line and make yourself happy" - "Yeah right, 'make myself happy' and be guilty about it"._ Tons of things pop up in Lincoln head and could hear voices in his head. The mind was sustaining. He was feeling dejected and convicted at the same time. Mood Swings was the word that was stuck on his forehead. Lincoln door open up and saw Lori was standing there.

"Lincoln you alright?" Lori ask with a concern tone

"Not really ... I'm just feeling blue. That's all" Lincoln responded grudgingly

"What happen?" Lori asked sitting down by Lincoln side

"Well I was feeling arouse and we were kissing. Then my mind had slip and I touch Ronnie Anne butt. I felt bad afterwards and I told her that we had to wait until were are older" Lincoln responded with a slackish tone

"Well at least you did the right thing Lincoln. Sure you can touch but can't have intercourse and I'm sure everything is going to be fine Lincoln. I'm sure of it." Lori said hugging Lincoln tightly

"Thanks Lori"

"No Problem little bro"

Lincoln sat on the front porch with Clyde. The two were talking and laughing, staring at the sunset together. This made Lincoln forget about what happen and that was the reasons why Lincoln call up Clyde to talk. Plus to hangout togther.

"Man Clyde you always crack me up with that joke" Lincoln said still chuckling

"I know, it always gets you" Clyde said smiling

"Thanks Clyde for coming over and talking to me. It really help" Lincoln said holding Clyde shoulders

"No problem Lincoln, I'm always here to help you" Clyde responded smiling "Well I got to get home Lincoln, don't want to worry my dads. See you later Lincoln"

"Later Clyde" Lincoln said as he left down the street

Lincoln sat there beginning to feel down again. He still could believe what happen today. _"I really regret what I did today" - " Ahh get over it you cunt. It's your fault anyways"._ The sunset came down to a light blue color with tiny stars above. The wind started to pick up with a heavy breeeze and it was going through his face, playing with his hair. _"Ahh man ... I love these kind of nights"_. Lincoln sat outside for 30 minutes before coming in and was trying to enjoy the breeze. He went inside his room and saw his phone lighten up. Picking up the phone, he saw 10 miss calls and 20 text messages. _"Wow now who was trying to contact me"._ Lincoln open up his phone and saw it was from Ronnie Anne. His heart started to pump fast and felt tense. _"Wonder why way she was trying to call?"._ He first open up a messages saying "I'm sorry Lincoln for jumping off of you, I didn't mean too" - "I hope your aren't mad at me for doing that" - "I'm trying to apologize for my wrongs. Can you at least call me back or message me back?" - "You really want to do this to me? - "Please text back Lincoln" - "Lincoln what's wrong?" - "Please tell me!" - "Why are you doing this to me!?" - "Well forgot you then!"

 _"I love you"_

 **A/N: Okay now come on people. I won't ever in my life,** **let two young characters have "intercourse". Im aint that crazy ... yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one and as always Thank You!**


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Relieve

Lincoln arose from bed and stretching out his arms in the air. _"Ahh man ... what a good night rest"_. Now that he was clear from those weird nightmares, he could sleep soundly and wake up with a clear mind. He still remember from last night what happen and couldn't bare to leave Ronnie Anne off like that. _"Wow I got to apologize for not texting back ... and try to comfort her"._ Lincoln hop off of the bed and walk out his room to use the bathroom. Like always, there was a line form already with all the siblings in line and it would take a while for Lincoln.

 _"Great ..."_

After couple of minutes, Lincoln finally arrived at the bathroom and did his usual business. He walk out and saw Lori standing there beside the bathroom door, giving Lincoln a grin. He wad confused by the she look at him and he knew it was something stupid.

"Hey Lincoln, what are your plans today? Are you going anywhere important?" Lori asked

"Ummm yeah I was going to head over to Ronnie Anne today to hangout with her" Lincoln responded with a smirk on his face

"Hmm you sure your going to 'hangout' with her? Or are you just going to smooch her" Lori said with a chuckle

"Yeah of course Lori" Lincoln grudgingly added

"Well okay, just want to know" Lori said as she walk off

"Wait Lori! I have something to ask you" Lincoln said catching up to her

"What's it?" Lori ask with crock eyebrow

"Ummm ... how do you make a girl feel better?" Lincoln ask with nervous tone

Lori foze up in shock and stare at Lincoln with a odd face expression that I couldn't explain. Okay just picture this. When Lori sucks on a lemon and is about to jump off a cliff while smelling something gross. Yeah I don't know either.

"Ummm well Lincoln ... you just got to relax her and talk to her about what's in your mind. That's all to it" Lori responded with grin

"Alright thanks and one more thing" Lincoln said as he stop midway

"Again, what is it?" Lori said

"How do you make a girl feel relax?" Lincoln said with a smile

"Just be yourself Lincoln" Lori responded

"Alright Thanks Lori" Lincoln said

Lincoln walk back to his room to change into his everyday clothing with a orange polo shirt and blue jeans. Finally ready, Lincoln was about to call Ronnie Anne to let her know that he was coming over, but he decided not to. _"I want to susprise her"._ Lincoln walk out of his room and headed downstairs. Out the door, he saw it was a cloudy day and hardly any sunlight. _"Huh nothing is going to stop_ _me"_. With that Lincoln walk down the street on the sidewalk and admirer his prospective. The dark cloudy skies, wind softly blowing in his face and hair. Lincoln love these type of weather and like the aroma of that wet rain. Even though Lincoln had thought of many ways that Ronnie Anne could do to him. Throw him out instantly, slap him, or ... hell even sock him over with that knuckle sandwich he receive long time ago. Tons of things could go wrong at her house, but he didn't think of that now. He thought about him kissing Ronnie Anne again and savoring the taste a bit longer than before. That moment melt his heart deep inside. It made him all jittery and light headed. He felt his pants getting tighter and wet. _"Why now ..."_

Lincoln arrived at Ronnie Anne house and took a good look at her house before he was going to be knock back to kingdom come. A big gulp went down his throat and little sweat came down his chin. _"Come Lincoln ... don't be afraid of the person you love_ _... I'm sure she'll understand"_. Lincoln walk to the front door while his heart was beating fast as a drum and a little shaky in his hands with sweaty plams. Basically he was shaking like a salt shaker. Lots of things were racing around Lincoln mind and horrible outcomes that might happen, but Lincoln thought back to Lori words. _"Be yourself Lincoln"._ Finally he approach the door and was hesitate to ring the door bell. He took a deep beath and exhale heavily. _"Come on Link"._ With that thought, Lincoln rang the door bell and waited for a while. He stood there for a minute to be exact and hear someone come close to the door. The door open up and Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne in her pajamas which was a tight t-shirt and shorts. Man she was amazing form Lincoln view, but Ronnie Anne didn't look satisfied.

"What do you want Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne ask, rising up one eyebrow with cross arms.

"Oh Hey Ronnie Anne, I umm just wanted to apologize for not texting back last night and I hope your aren't mad at me" Lincoln responded

"Hmmm I was, but then I'm glad that you march all the way over here and apologize to my face. I thank you for that." Ronnie Anne said as she was about to close the door

"Ronnie Anne! Wait!" Lincoln yell as he stop the door "I have one more thing to say also"

"What is i-"

Ronnie Anne got cut off by a passionate kiss and this tine Lincoln went in deep into the kiss. They both fell back on the floor, holding each other and going at it harshly. The two swarm on the wooden floor until Lincoln broke the kiss.

"That was what I want to say"

 **A/N: Welp there you go people! My final chapter. I hope you enjoy this story and I like to thank you for reading and fav the story. Like always Thank You!**


End file.
